


Raccoon Heart

by Aishiteru_sama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiteru_sama/pseuds/Aishiteru_sama
Summary: Casi nunca se sabía lo que aceleraba el corazón de James Buchanan Barnes, pero cuando Peter estaba en la habitación, era seguro que Bucky perdería la respiración~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. Disfraces

**Author's Note:**

> -Esta serie de viñetas se publicaron en el grupo de FB "El santuario del Mapache de Brooklyn. WinterSpider". 
> 
> -Las viñetas no tienen relación entre sí. 
> 
> -Las viñetas se desarrollan en diferentes AU.

.

— Peter, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Eres un hombre lo bastante maduro para discernir y visualizar las futuras complicaciones de un acontecimiento, es parte de tu trabajo, talento innato, ‘don’ a vista de muchos. Por eso, James fue consciente de los innumerables obstáculos que representaba enamorarse de Peter Parker, un chico 13 años menor que él.

La diferencia de edad es abismal; sus conocimientos, sus intereses y sueños encuentran pocos puntos en común; simpatizan en todo, la química entre ustedes nació desde su primer encuentro en una fiesta de caridad que organizó Steve, tu mejor amigo, pero sabías que no duraría un proyecto de vida en que ambos estuvieran juntos.

Pensaste en todo esto, y aun así, de alguna manera que todavía no comprendes, estás felizmente casado con él, con ese hermoso chico de ojos avellana que aceptó todo de ti con una sonrisa.

Eres la prueba viva de la terquedad e irracionalidad de los seres enamorados pero, ¿qué puedes decir? Miras a Peter cada mañana al despertar, y sabes que ese es el lugar en el que quieres estar por el resto de tu vida.

Pero ‘esto’ es más bien incómodo.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Será muy divertido, créeme — su sonrisa derrite tus sentidos, es inevitable — Solo será por un par de horas, luego podemos irnos.

— Pero…

— Llevas negando la situación desde hace dos semanas — su mohín te hace sonreír, te parece bastante tierno — No estoy avergonzado de ti, de lo contrario, no hubiera invitado a nadie a la boda.

— Era un evento formal, tus amigos me vieron en la mejor faceta porque me casaba con el chico más lindo del mundo — siempre has sido coqueto, el sonrojo de Peter es muestra de tu habilidad — Además, vestía de forma muy elegante, no ‘así’.

— ¡Ahora mismo estás muy elegante! — te jala al espejo, y vaya que te sorprendes — Mírate, eres el perfecto _Winter Soldier_ ~

Los amigos de Peter lo invitaron a una fiesta de _Halloween_ , cosa común entre los universitarios, ¿pero tú? ¿Qué harías en un lugar como ese? Sobre todo cuando el requisito indispensable era el disfraz, ¿qué podría usar un sujeto como tú sin hacer el ridículo? Peter y tú discutieron por eso hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo: solo irías si encontraba el conjunto perfecto para ti, de lo contrario, podía olvidarlo.

Conoces a tu pareja, él nunca se rinde si se entusiasma, por lo que ese día no te sorprendió que llegara con lo necesario para crear el disfraz perfecto para ti; vaya que lo lamentaste y te vestiste de mala gana, pero le diste puntos extra porque escogió un color que te favorece, no te cubrió el rostro con nada e hizo un trabajo excelente de pintura sobre tu brazo izquierdo.

Y ahora te mirabas en el espejo como ‘Winter Soldier’, un personaje de los cómics que ama tu esposo.

— Es… es…

— ¡Es excelente! — sientes un beso sobre tu mejilla y sonríes — ¡Te ves increíble! James, podría comerte en este momento~

— Y yo dejaría que lo hicieras — lo tomas de la cintura y haces que sus cuerpos acorten la distancia. Vuelves a probar su boca en besos más intensos — Solo tú podrías conseguir esto conmigo.

— No fue nada, no iba a permitir que mi James se viera mal en un evento tan importante~

— Pero, ¿sabes? Tú serás el centro de atención.

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo tú lograrías que ese traje de _Spiderman_ luzca así.

Lo miras por el espejo: las mallas ajustadas le hacen justicia a sus piernas largas y a ese trasero redondo que tienes el placer de devorar todos los días.

— Estamos listos — sonríe, y recuerdas por qué echaste todos tus prejuicios a la basura para estar con él — ¡Pero antes…!

Peter saltó a tus brazos de un movimiento. — ¡La _selfie_ del recuerdo!

El ‘click’ de la cámara indicó que el momento estaba capturado.

— ¡Ahora, vámonos! Les patearemos el trasero a todos en el concurso de disfraces.

— ¿Qué? ¿Concurso? ¡No dijiste nada de eso!

La risa traviesa resuena por el pasillo mientras Peter escapa, y tú vas tras él como siempre, como planeas hacerlo por el resto de tu vida.

Quizá esto no era tan mala idea después de todo.

.


	2. Bad Boy

.

Bucky se había quedado sin habla cuando vio a Peter ese día, incluso estuvo por escupir el trago de soda que bebió momentos antes.

¿En serio era él?

— ¿Cómo va todo, Barnes~? — casi puso los ojos en blanco al ver que sacaba un cigarro — ¿Te saltaste la clase de álgebra? No te culpo, es mierda entera.

¿Cómo?

Debía verse como un tonto por la cara que tenía ahora, pero su shock era enorme, ¡Es decir...! Peter, su dulce y estudioso amigo, _geek_ declarado, quien vestía de forma correcta, siempre educado y amable, ahora parecía un delincuente con esa chaqueta de cuero, uñas pintadas de negro, botas con púas, cadenas en el cinturón, con los ojos pintados de negro y... ¡¿Ese era un tatuaje en su cuello?! ¡¿Quién era él y qué había hecho con el chico lindo de siempre?!

Pero entonces, cuando inhaló el humo por primera vez, ya se estaba ahogando como todo un novato.

¿Qué carajo...?

— J-Jah, maldito cigarro, ¡Es que no es la marca que suelo comprar! Ya sabes cómo es esto, ¿no? Fumar una cajetilla a diario j-jajajaja.

— Eh... Sí, claro...

Pasado su primer impacto, notó que Peter estaba obviamente incómodo con lo que usaba, ¡hasta tuvo que sentarse porque no podía con el tacón de las botas! De no ser por ello, su cara se habría estrellado contra el piso.

— ¡B-Bueno, ya casi termina el día! ¿Por qué no salimos de aquí?

— ¿No tienes clase de química? Es tu materia favorita.

— ¡No, para nada! — carraspeó — Quiero decir, ¿quién necesita eso? ¡Vamos a beber algo!

— ... Peter, tú no bebes.

— ¡A-Ahora lo hago! Debiste verme ayer, acabé con el bar de la sala~ No quedó botella que rescatar.

— ... ¿en serio?

— ¡Claro que sí!

De pronto, Peter acortó toda distancia entre ellos, algo que jamás había pasado porque prácticamente le salía humo de las orejas... pero ahora, aún con el rostro a punto de explotar, se atrevió a tal cosa.

— Escuché que... te gustan los chicos malos...

— ... No realmente...

...

— ¿Qué?

— No me gustan los chicos malos.

— ¿De verdad?

— De verdad.

...

— Pero... le dijiste a Ned que...

— Yo no le dije nada, solo dejé que creyera lo que quisiera creer.

— Entonces no...

— No.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sé perfectamente que tipo de chico me gusta.

— ¿No estás mintiendo?

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

— ¡AH, GRACIAS A DIOS!

Peter se levantó de un salto.

El nuevo movimiento hizo que se sorprendiera una vez más, pero este sí era el chico que conocía~

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya me había preocupado! — comenzó a despintarse la cara dramáticamente — ¡Me estaba muriendo con esto encima! ¡Creí que tendría que usarlo para siempre! Pero... — lo miró — ¿Cómo es el tipo de chico que te gusta?

Sonrió de lado y se levantó también.

Le quitó el cigarro para apagarlo contra el banco.

— Como tú~

...

Parker sonrió y bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

Qué lindo era~ ¿Como podría preferir a un chico malo por encima de alguien tan dulce como Peter?

— Así que~ luego de que te acompañe a cambiarte, que te laves la cara y uses de nuevo tu chaqueta de _Star Wars_ que tanto te gusta, voy a besarte tanto que no vas a recordar cómo respirar~ ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí!

.


	3. Secuestro

.

— ¡Por favor, Bucky! 

— No. 

— ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Solo será una vez, lo prometo! 

— ¿Pues cuántas veces pensabas hacerlo?

— ¡Buckyyy! — se colgó dramáticamente de su brazo metálico — ¡Te lo pido como un favor personal!

— Peter, te aseguro que nadie querría un favor como ese. 

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿No has prestado atención a todas las películas de súper espías que miramos? 

— Basta, no te voy a secuestrar.

Barnes esperaba que nadie los escuchara, pero a Peter no le importaba ese detalle. 

— ¡Es el plan perfecto! ¡Si me secuestras no tendría que ir a clase! ¡La primera semana es horrible y aburrida!

— ¿Pretendías que esa farsa durara una semana entera?

— ¡Sí! — Bucky casi puso los ojos en blanco — ¡Secuéstrame, por favor! 

— No. 

— ¡No me hagas recurrir a alguien más! 

De pronto, lo que era más bien una petición hilarante - y muy poco convencional -, provocó que Barnes dibujara un gesto bastante serio. Parker sintió escalofrío. 

— Escúchame bien — Peter se sentía... desnudo frente a él — Nunca digas eso de nuevo, ¿entiendes? Ser secuestrado es una de las cosas más horribles que pueden pasarte, y aún cuando eres capaz de detener un auto a 100 km/h con una sola mano, todos se volverían locos si algo te pasara... 

De pronto, el menor sintió la suavidad de la mano ajena en su mejilla. 

La mirada que Bucky le dirigió aceleró su corazón, y por un momento, se perdió en el hermoso azul de sus ojos. 

Nunca sintió nada como eso.

— Yo me volvería loco si algo te pasara.

... 

Peter casi explotó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo: sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas... y luego peligrosamente coloradas.

¿Era posible que Bucky estuviera... Interesado en él? ¡No como un niño o un compañero, sino como...! 

Cuando reaccionó, Barnes ya casi salía de la cocina. 

— ¡H-Hey! ¡¿Me vas a secuestrar?! 

— Mejor ya vete a clase, o llegarás tarde. 

— ¡Buckyyy!

Correr tras él nunca fue tan divertido.

.


End file.
